candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 November 2015
11:41 hi wildones and mega 11:42 test 11:43 hi mega and wildones 11:55 Last level in Candy keep 11:57 Candy Tower? 11:57 I don't see any tower 11:58 candy tower? 11:59 Finnish name of Candy Keep 12:00 Must be one of the most dumb names in Finnish version 12:00 Mostly because it says Tower, but there's not such a thing in level 12:00 Or they used Google Translator 12:02 Yep, they used translator 12:02 Keep means tower 12:04 oh 12:04 lol 12:04 I have discovered the future levels just now 12:05 they will introduce new order 12:07 that is icing,chocolate,popcorn and Liquorice Swirl 12:09 then I saw one of the level,that is it need 100 wrapped,100 green,100 purple,50 moves,and I think is 4 colours 12:13 When is it 12:14 for what? 12:15 New orders 12:19 1447 12:27 1268 nerf? 12:35 Episode 97? 12:39 ep97 don't have introduce anything 12:40 I gonna do versions page 12:43 finally 1000 edits achived 12:53 What the 1447 needs that much candies 12:53 no 12:53 1447 is new order 12:54 that is icing,chocolate,popcorn and Liquorice Swirl 12:56 I meed you cheekian 12:56 hi 12:56 flockky 12:57 Hi 12:57 Umm Flockky Ill replace it tomorrow 12:57 The mpbike map 12:58 I forgot about considering about the banner 12:58 okay thanks 12:58 Because I ws in a hurry because internet was very unstable 12:58 I understand :) 12:58 And Cheekian checj pm 12:58 Soda saga now in 605 12:58 okay 12:59 Was busy in soda wiki for the past few days 01:00 Wow 1447 has new orders 01:00 20 5 layer icings 01:00 15 licorice swirls 01:00 not 5 layer icing 01:00 I think 01:00 it was nice, blockers are now orders this time 01:00 I mean 10 licorice swirls 01:01 And 15 chocolates 01:01 it just need clear the icing only I think 01:01 how come 2 layer icing can become 5 layer icing? 01:01 Good point no 5 layer icing 01:01 are there evil spawners in that level 01:02 No 01:02 oh 01:02 Design error 01:02 And 1441 has 8 moves 01:03 Episode 100 I think is for Chinese New Year episode 01:03 Possibly, because of the dragon 01:03 some levels like 1500 cannot access,don't know why 01:04 Is 1447 the first level to require blockers 01:04 no,that is the monkey right 01:04 yes 01:04 1476 a little bit crazy 01:04 that is it need 100 wrapped,100 green,100 purple,50 moves,and I think is 4 colours 01:05 O.O 01:05 At least there are UFOs 01:05 But in licorice locks 01:05 And sugar chests 01:06 But hey 01:06 UFO is new Jellyfish 01:07 In Jelly level, it aims to where Jelly is 01:07 1475 requires 10 swirls 01:07 I mean 28 swirls 01:08 12 chocolates 01:08 And 6 wrappers 01:08 There are also UFOs 01:08 UFO become intellegent like fish already :P 01:08 1268 nerf? 01:09 And how the heck is 1447 possible 01:09 5 layer icings needed but why there no 5 layer icings 01:09 I think it means icings not 5 layer icings 01:10 Yep 01:10 I mean not specifically 5 layer icings 01:10 No 01:10 I beaten 1268 01:10 Mega I hope you will see 1447 01:10 I also don't understand but I hope thay can fix before released 01:10 And is 1447 the first level to require blockers????????? 01:11 1431 needs more ingredients than the number of moves 01:11 16 moves versus 18 ingredients 01:12 Gtg tab is 3 percent battery 01:13 yes nrn 01:13 cya 01:13 gtg too 01:14 I already achieved 1000 edit 01:14 edits 01:14 finally 01:15 congrats!! 01:15 o/ 2015 11 25